


Love Is An Egg

by iamsimonlewis



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, coffee shop au kind of, jace sucks at art, no eggs were harmed during the making of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9878906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsimonlewis/pseuds/iamsimonlewis
Summary: Jace develops feelings for Simon and like any average coffee shop owner he tries to woo Simon with something he loves - coffee....





	

Jace Lightwood has never been a romantic person, so when Izzy finds him hunched over a cup of coffee she asks questions. 

“What are you doing?” She peers over his shoulder, looking at the heart he’s drawing in the foam. Well, trying to draw. It looked more like an oval or an egg. Jace looked over at her nervously, a bit of the foam stuck to the tip of his nose. Add coffee art to a list of things he needed to learn. 

“I’m trying to draw a heart in the foam.” Izzy looked at her brother with a glare, he smirked and rolled his eyes. “There’s this guy that comes in the shop everyday...he likes coffee.” Jace blushed as he realized what he’d admitted to his sister. If there was one thing Jace knew, it was that telling any of his siblings about crushes was a bad idea. They had a habit of teasing each other over people they liked, it was playful of course. 

“You must really like this guy if you’re trying to do something artistic because you suck at art.” 

“I know that, thanks for reminding me.” He deadpanned, sending a cold look to the coffee. Izzy looked over at the shop door as the bell rang and a lanky guy with glasses walked in. She could already tell that this was the guy, the one obsessed with coffee. She smiled at the guy, patting Jace’s back and left, leaving the two alone. “Hey, shop’s empty today.” Simon smiled and sat at the counter. Jace turned around with a smile, the cup of coffee he’d tried to draw in behind his back, he pointed to the closed sign at the door. 

“That’s because we’re not open.” He watched as Simon blushed and looked at the sign. He had a habit of walking into the shop when they weren’t open, Jace didn’t mind though. He liked his company as he baked. 

“Right.” He nodded, sniffing as he smelt the familiar smell of coffee. “Can I have a cup?” Jace hesitated before pulling the coffee from behind his back and placed it in front of Simon, he looked at it with a confused look.

“Why is there an oval in it?” He asked, taking a sip. A foam mustache appearing above his lip, Jace found it cute. 

“I- It was supposed to be a heart.” The blond rubbed his neck with a nervous smile, hopping Simon understood. He watched as his eyes widened in realization. 

“Oh…” Simon pointed to Jace and back at himself. “You like-like me?” Of course a guy like Simon would call it “like-like”.

Jace smiled and rolled his eyes, leaning against the counter. “Yeah, I like-like you.” He watched as Simon grinned and pulled out his phone quickly. 

“D-do you want to go out on Friday?” Jace stared at him with a toothy grin, Simon was good. He was really, really good. 

“Only if it’s a date.” He said with a smirk and flipped his blond locks to look at Simon. 

“It is. A date, I mean.” 

“Friday.” Jace said with a smile, he looked down at Simon’s lips. 

“Yeah, Friday.” Simon stood up, he started walking towards the shop door and paused halfway, he walked back and pecked Jace’s lips. Jace smiled as he watched the nerd, his nerd, walk away. Simon was really, really, really good.

**Author's Note:**

> The fic title makes sense if you think about it. Eggs are oval shaped. Also the titles funny so I liked it. @carotcakemagnus on twitter, @carrotcakemagnus on tumblr


End file.
